


Rich Apple (Or the Story of Kuroken’s Youtube Fandom)

by OnceABlueMoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Applepi, Chatting & Messaging, Fandom, M/M, POV Outsider, Podfic Welcome, Post-Time Skip, Social Media, YouTube, yes this is about Kenma's youtube fandom trying to figure out who kuroo is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceABlueMoon/pseuds/OnceABlueMoon
Summary: Hashimoto was youtuber Applepi's number one fan. It was a shame that Applepi didn't want to reveal his face. He just wanted to know the guy!Everything changed the day it was discovered that not only was Applepi's name Kenma but that he has the most embarrassing friend ever.That begged the question, whowasthat guy?
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 41
Kudos: 965





	Rich Apple (Or the Story of Kuroken’s Youtube Fandom)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/540436) by mookie000. 



> Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu.
> 
> The first scene in this fic was from this amazing fan comic that inspired me to write this fic! Please check it out: https://twitter.com/mookie000/status/1202045168800665601 It was created by @mookie000 on twitter- they're an amazing artist!
> 
> Also thanks to farfetched, IWP-chan and Seito for squealing with me about this fic!

The first time Applepi talks during a stream happens as follows:

The sound of a door being slammed open disturbs Hashimoto’s peaceful hours of watching Applepi’s streams. It’s in the middle of the night, but Hashimoto perks up immediately, because that sound _did not come from the game._ And Applepi has a mike on- they know, because he breathes- but never actually speaks. 

‘’Kenma! It’s almost 6 am, playing games this late isn’t healthy!’’ 

‘’It’s my JOB!’’ 

Oh, wow. _Two_ voices at once. The first, who Hashimoto assumes burst into the room, has a rich and rather raspy voice. 

‘’Even with a job you still need sleep, a healthy diet and regular breaks! It’s very important! Also, I know you’re eating like trash, so I made you a weekly meal plan full of veggies, rice, fish… Grains to help you go to the bathroom…’’

This guy is immensely embarrassing and Hashimoto is _living for it._ More drama than his 8 pm soap opera, and that’s saying something!

There’s a clatter, and then a scuffle. ‘’Stop being such a brat! My food did nothing to you!’’ 

‘’Why are you even here? How did you know I was up?’’ 

‘’I saw you on YouTube and came over!’’

‘’So you came all the way here just to scold me? I’m not a child!’’ 

‘’Then stop ACTING LIKE ONE! Playing in the dark is bad for your eyes!’’

‘’Get out of my house!’’

‘’NO!’’

The chat is going crazy. 

_LilWhite: who is the other guy???_

_Bwb: wwwwwwwwwwwwwww_

_MinkyMomo21: they seem like good friends!_

_NoctInTheRegalia: I think this is the first time I’ve heard Applepi talk._

_LinkIsIt: HE SPEAKS_

_Bwb: wwwwwwwWWwwwww_

_LilWhite: eat your viges, applepi!! wwwwwwwwwww_

Hashimoto shakes his head. They’re not asking the right questions! He starts to type. 

_ApplepiNo1Fan: that guy called him kenma!!! Guys, we know what he’s called!!!!_

Applepi screams even louder now: "I’M GOING TO EXPOSE YOU TO ALL YOUR FRIENDS- YOU’RE NOT THE FRAT BOY THEY THINK YOU ARE."  
  
"GOOD LUCK CONVINCING BOKUTO THAT’S A BAD THING WHEN I ENSLAVE HIM WITH MY COOKING!" 

With a smug grin, Hashimoto starts a campaign for a face reveal.  
  


* * *

The next video breaks the internet. 

With bated breath, Hashimoto clicks on the thumbnail. It’s a huge question mark- but the title says enough. ‘’Face reveal’’. Their efforts as a fandom have paid off. 

It’s short, not even a minute long, but the first thing that fills the screen at the video’s opening is a face, and Hashimoto screams. 

A face!!! Applepi has an actual face!!! Granted, it’s kinda tired and drawn- the guy has bags underneath his eyes from New York to Tokyo- but it’s a face. Applepi is a twenty-something who has half long hair in a bun- the roots black, the ends blonde. He’s buried in a black sweater which is obviously at least two sizes too big for him. 

‘’Okay, guys, I really can’t be bothered to fight with you over this. If you want to see my face so bad, then I’ll install a second camera on my face for reactions.’’ He sighs and rubs his nose bridge. ‘’So. Kenma, university student. That’s me.’’ 

The screen goes dark. 

No small talk, just his face. Not even some drama. Hashimoto clutches his phone to his chest. Still, best face reveal ever. 

* * *

The Applepi fandom begins to grow. Sure, Applepi, or Kenma, like they know him now, was something of a legend for his high-level gaming streams. But only gaming is hard to latch onto. You can like his streams, but liking the person without hearing even a voice or any kind of communication outside the description box is hard. 

Kenma’s… Not shy, perse, just introverted. He does react, but the extra camera action doesn’t add that much even though it’s nice just to see his face. That doesn’t mean Hashimoto doesn’t get his fix of monthly drama, because Kenma has started bringing friends to his streams. 

‘’Annoying Russian’’ is a frequent visitor when it comes to anything Pokémon. His name is Lev, but anything Pokémon that Kenma posts is titled ‘’Annoying Russian and the …’’ by this point, which cracks Hishimoto’s little sister up whenever she sees him watching one of these videos. 

Another person who popped up from time to time was Shouyo- a guy with orange hair who mainly sat in on Persona5. Which he didn’t much understand, but god, was looking at his confused face funny. Hishimoto’s favourite moment with Shouyo was definitely the _beautiful_ rant he went on once he discovered Kamoshida’s abuse of the volleyball athletes under the guise of ‘’training’’. 

Still… He felt like there was something missing. Rich&Raspy, despite having his voice in the very first video in which Kenma ever appeared, was never on the channel. 

_MinkyMomo21: maybe hes camera shy?_

_NoctInTheRegalia: No way, he came over while he knew Applepi was streaming and started to yell right away._

_PrettyPeach: WHAT IF_

_LilWhite: speak up if ur gonna be like this woman_

_PrettyPeach: I WOULD IF YOU WOULD LET ME TYPE_

_PrettyPeach: anyway, im telling you. RICH AND RASPY IS ACTUALLY LEV_

Incensed, Hishimoto shook his head. 

_ApplepiNo1Fan: Lev talks too fast for Rich &Raspy, and that’s not even accounting for the fact that they sound nothing alike_

On the screen, Kenma sighed, blowing some of his hair out of his face. 

_MinkyMomo21: KENMA IS SO CUTEEEEEEE!!!!!!! But maybe its bedtime for him. Wouldn’t want Rich &Raspy to come get him~~_

That exact moment, the door behind Kenma opened. The room had been dark- Kenma’s face only lit by the glow of the screen before him. With the door open, light floods in. There’s a silhouette with… strange hair in the door opening. It takes him a second to hit the light switch. 

Kenma blinks, and turns around. 

A man’s standing there- approximately the same age as Kenma, Hishimoto guesses. He looks tired, which isn’t that strange. It’s just a little before twelve, after all. Dressed in a soft sleeping shirt and pants, he tries to hide a yawn. There are reading glasses on his face. Tired, soft and affectionate, he rasps: ‘’You comin’ to bed, Ken?’’ 

With a panicked look, Kenma turns to the camera and- covers it up with his hand. The stream is ended quickly afterwards. 

Hishimoto is breathing hard. The chat’s closed now the stream is over, but he quickly makes his way to the comment section. 

_ApplepiNo1Fan: AOQIEWJTFKWRAJTUJ4WATHWRALTHWRTOWROIATFJ4WTJOIWAOHWHOHO_

_PrettyPeach: DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT_

_LilWhite: U GOTTA BE BLIND NOT TO SEE THAT MY MAN. WE TALKING ‘BOUT HEARING THIS_

_ApplepiNo1Fan: RICH &RASPY OH MY GOD OH MY GOD IM HYPERVENTILATING _

_MinkyMomo21: guys, let’s calm down. We need the REAL deets._

_Bwb: ‘’YOU COMING TO BED, KEN’’ GUYS. GUYS. YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS. THEY WERE ROOMMATES_

_LinkItIs: AND THEY WERE ROOMMATES_

_PrettyPeach: we shipping this???_

_LinkItIs: HELL YEAH WE SHIPPING THIS_

_NoctInTheRegalia: Please respect their privacy, guys._

_PokeLevGO: …Okay. So. They’re friends (and roommates). But like. They’re PINING. They wont be for long, though, I have a plan_

_PrettyPeach: …was_

_PrettyPeach: ….WAS THAT_

_MinkyMomo21: THE ACTUAL LEV??????_

Hishimoto faints. 

* * *

The next video is titled: Clearing Up Misunderstandings + Q&A

With shaking hands, Hishimoto clicks on it. The thumbnail is just Kenma rolling his eyes, and Hishimoto can FEEL it coming. Kenma’s going to deny all allegations and Hishimoto will be left with a ship that’s not going anywhere. 

He covers his eyes, but can’t resist peeking through his fingers as Applepi’s opening ends. ‘’So, a friend of ours actually caused this HUGE misunderstanding,’’ Says Rich&Raspy, right were he sits besides Kenma. 

Hishimoto’s heart sinks. This is it. The end. Lev was wrong and- ‘’We actually _are_ in a relationship. He was just a dumbass thinking we were platonically sleeping in the same bed, platonically living in the same apartment and platonically adopting a really cute furry baby together.’’ The man lifts Kirby, Kenma’s famous calico, much to its disgruntlement. 

Hishimoto screams and has to fan himself. Oh god, he’s _melting,_ this is too much for his delicate fanboy sensibilities! 

The video cuts to Kenma in a badly lighted space. ‘’Future Kenma here. I was editing and realized we didn’t tell you his name at all. It’s Kuroo, guys. Please don’t come to me with any more ‘Rich and Raspy’ or ‘Poop-Well-Guy’ no matter how much he likes it.’’

The video cuts back to the Q&A proper. 

‘’Let’s just get to the questions,’’ Kenma says, snatching Kirby from Rich&Raspy- Kuroo! They have a name now!- and cuddling up to her. 

‘’To take ‘revenge for calling him annoying all the time and not telling him about our relationship’ Lev made this list. Which means we’ll basically be ignoring half the questions. Because I’m not dealing with shit from someone who thinks platonic handholding is just a thing childhood friends do.’’ 

Hishimoto can’t hold it anymore- he grabs his phone and opens twitter to go live-tweet the fuck out of this. 

_RichApple @ApplepiNo1Fan_

_CHILDHOOD FRIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENDS_

‘’Anyway, question one: how did you become boyfriends?’’ 

Kuroo grins, lopsided and a little mean. It suits his face, and the bedhead above it all doesn’t really help him any. ‘’You sure you didn’t just want to know that yourself, Lev?’’ Laughing, he shakes his awful bed hair out of his face. ‘’To answer the question: turns out Kenma’s better about going to bed on time if I’m in it.’’ 

Hishimoto’s eyes widen. He sees his discord server explode. 

_PrettyPeach: WHAT THE FUCK GUYS WHAT THE FUCK MY DARLING LEV WAS NOT RIGHT BUT HE ALSO WAS_

_ApplepiNo1Fan: llakejlkfewajksdfklsdjflkdsjlkfjsdlkfjlk_

_LinkIsIt: I CALLED IT!!!!!_

_NoctInTheRegalia: Please quit it with your Lev delusions, Peach. Quite obviously he was wrong._

_PrettyPeach: MAN WE JUST FOUND OUT OUR SHIP IS ALIVE AND THIS IS WHAT YOU FOCUS ON_

_NoctInTheRegalia: I expect a public apology._

_MinkyMomo21: Noct, pls quit it for one day, okay, you and Peach can go down into history as arch-rivals some other day bc KUROKEN IS REAL_

_ApplepiNo1Fan: Is that what we’re calling them???_

_Bwb: I was pretty fond of RichApple, actually_

_PrettyPeach: KUROKEN, KUROKEN, KUROKEN!_

_LilWhite: My guys, my dudes, someone fly the flag._


End file.
